Oh My My My
by lost soul of silver
Summary: Sometimes, love is forever. (Kenny/Dawn)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokémon franchise and never will. This is a story I wrote just for fun because I am a fan of Pokémon.**

 **I also don't own the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift, which this story is based on.**

 **A/N: Oh, how I've missed writing for Penguinshipping~ It was the very first Pokémon ship that I obsessed over, and I wrote a lot of fanfiction for them from when I was 10 to when I was 13.**

 **Speaking of which, this story was one that I originally wrote when I was 12-and if that isn't self-explanatory enough for ya, then let me tell you that it was _terrible_. It was written in that old "songfic" style, with paragraphs of song lyrics breaking up the entire story... and the description was cringe-worthy as well. Rewriting it to fit my current writing standards was both nostalgic and challenging, though.**

 **I was also reminded of my love for this ship when I was rewriting this... I need to get into writing stories for them again! ^-^**

 _ **Note: I recommend listening to the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift before (and maybe while) reading, so you can get a better feel for the story and whatnot. c:**_

* * *

 **Oh My My My**

The phone rang at Dawn's quiet household in Twinleaf Town. Setting down her book, the young woman reached over to the end table from her place on the couch, snatching the device.

"Hello?" she greeted, placing the receiver to her ear.

"Hi, sweetie!" a woman's cheerful voice responded. "Guess who?"

Dawn gasped, her blue eyes lighting up. "Mom! It's so nice to hear your voice again! How are you?"

"I'm great! I feel even better now that I'm talking to you!" Johanna giggled. "So, how are you and Kenny doing?"

"I'm fine. And Kenny's doing great, too. He's out with Barry right now."

Now that the topic of her husband came up, Dawn's blue eyes wandered over to the end table, where a picture frame sat. Inside the intricately-carved mahogany frame, a photo of Kenny and Dawn was mounted, both clad in traditional wedding attire: she in a floor-length, sparkly white dress and matching veil, with an elegant tiara to top it off; and he in a black tuxedo and green tie. The two were cuddled close together, smiles plastered on their faces. Dawn smiled, recalling the joyful memory from five years ago. _That was the happiest day of my life. Kenny was so handsome..._

"That's good. It makes me happy to know that you two are so happy together." Johanna sighed, her voice growing nostalgic as she reminisced the memories from long ago. "I remember when you two were little. You were so close back then, too..."

 _"Be careful, you two!" Kenny's father, Kevin, shouted as his nine-year-old son and the eight-year-old girl darted into the vast field, giggling._

 _"We will!" Kenny called over his shoulder, still racing ahead of his best friend._

 _Stumbling over her own feet, Dawn's laughs shifted to pants as she tried to keep up with him. "Kenny...!" she whined. "Wait for me!"_

 _Kenny obliged, stopping in his tracks. He waited for her to catch up to him, a cheeky grin spreading across his face._

 _"Geez, you're fast..." she sputtered out between breaths, dropping to her knees in the freshly-cut, emerald green grass._

 _"It's not my fault you're a Slowpoke," he mocked, and he cracked up laughing when her eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed up in response—her failed attempt at an angry expression._ Looks like Slowpoke evolved into Qwilfish!

 _"Can we just sit here and talk? I don't feel like running..." Dawn pouted, gazing pleadingly up at him with large blue eyes._

 _The longer he looked into those eyes, the redder his face grew. He sighed._ How can I say no to _that_...? _"Fine." He plopped on his back onto the grass next to her in defeat, gazing up at the sky. The sun had fully descended beneath the horizon just a short while ago, painting the sky a dark shade of blue with some lingering hues of orange and pink._

 _All was silent, with the exception of the Kricketot chirping and the faint voices of their parents in the distance. Dawn's thoughts wandered as she focused on the soothing sounds and the colors of the sky._

Kenny is nine years old now, _she noted._ Next year, he'll be ten, and he'll leave to become a Pokémon Trainer and travel the world. I won't be able to leave on my journey for another three months after that... _As those negative thoughts crept in, tears welled in her eyes._ What if I never see him again...?

 _"DeeDee, what's wrong?" Kenny jolted into an upright position, leaning closer to her as he gazed at her with concern._

 _Sniffling, she brushed her tears away with the sleeve of her pink sweater, turning away from him. "I... I just have some dirt in my eye. No need to worry..."_

 _"Come on," he urged, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything."_

 _Convinced by his reasoning, Dawn faced him again, continuing to swipe at her tears with her index finger. "I w-was just thinking... about how you'll be ten years old next year and you'll leave on your journey." As she spoke about the subject that upset her, waterfalls began flowing uncontrollably from her eyes again. "You'll be traveling the world," she sobbed, "and I'll never see you again...!"_

 _"DeeDee..." In an effort to comfort her, he wound his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. "Dawn, of course we'll see each other again."_

 _"How do you know? The world is so big, and the chances of us seeing each other are—"_

 _"Don't think of it like_ that _," Kenny interrupted, chuckling. "We're best friends. The size of the world can't get in the way of that, and it sure can't get in the way of us being together." He tore his gaze away from her for a moment, looking at the sky thoughtfully. "I remember hearing this one big word on TV yesterday; my dad explained it to me, but I can't remember it now. I think it starts with a 'D'...? Oh, well. You know what I mean, right?" When he couldn't recall the word, he gave up, shooting his smile at her again. (A year later on his journey, the word would suddenly hit him: "destiny.")_

 _Dawn gave his words deep consideration, looking at his happy expression. As if it was a contagious disease, his joyous attitude filled her with warmth, and instantly, she forgot what she was so upset about. She beamed. "Yup, I know what you mean. Thank you, Kenny..."_

 _His grin grew wider, and he extended his hand, his pinkie finger sticking out. "Wanna seal the deal? I promise, no matter where we end up in the future, we'll always stay friends. Forever."_

 _Touched by his words, she lifted her hand and wrapped her own pinkie around his. "Right. Forever!"_

Dawn giggled as the memory came back, running through her mind so vividly as if it had only happened the day before. _That was really over a decade ago? Wow..._ "Yeah, I remember..."

"Do you also remember how Kevin would tease you guys about growing up and falling in love?" Johanna added, a teasing undertone in her voice.

 _Pinkies still intertwined, Kenny and Dawn stared into each other's eyes, smiling warmly. In that very moment, they knew that this would be a memory they would cherish forever..._

 _"Awww, how sweet!"_

 _The two children jumped at the sudden sound of Kevin's voice. Their hands tore away as they looked up at Kenny's smirking father._

 _"_ Daaaaad _," Kenny whined, his face flushing._

 _"Kevin," Kenny's mother, Keira, scolded as she and Johanna approached, "don't embarrass them!"_

 _"What? Aren't I allowed to comment on how they'd make an adorable couple?"_

 _Kenny's face burned a darker shade of red. "'Couple'?!"_

 _Kevin nodded. "Yup. I can see it now: you two growing up together, falling in love, and eventually getting married..."_

 _As he rambled on, Kenny pulled the neckline of his sweater over his head to hide his face. Dawn, her own face turning pink, turned away._

 _Johanna and Keira giggled at the scene before them. Their individual pairs of eyes met before rolling at the silliness that they were witnessing._

 _"Oh, my, my, my..."_

As she reminisced the event, Dawn's face twisted into an amused grimace. "How can I forget? I was so embarrassed at the time..."

Johanna laughed. "Yeah, you were... But he ended up being right."

The young woman's expression morphed into a small simper as she contemplated this fact. "Yeah... he was." Blue eyes flickering to the pink Pokétch on her wrist, she started and let out a small squeal. " _Whoa_! I just realized that I planned on doing some housework today..."

"Alright! I'll let you get to that, then."

"I'm sorry... I wish we could've talked longer."

Johanna laughed. "Don't worry about it! We can talk another time."

Dawn smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right... I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later, sweetie." She could hear Johanna's smile in her voice. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Mom!"

* * *

Having almost completed her chores, Dawn took on the final task of dusting off the top of the mantle. Rag in hand, she carefully lifted each picture frame and knick-knack as she wiped the thin layer of dust from the surface. She was about halfway through cleaning when the photograph in the frame she held caught her attention.

It was a snapshot taken when she had won the Hoenn Grand Festival when she was sixteen. She stood in the center of the shot, beaming as she held the large Ribbon Cup in her arms. Her Pokémon surrounded her, filling the rest of the frame: Prinplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, and Togekiss. Each of them shared in her victory, wearing smiles just as bright and joyous as her own.

Recalling the memory, a grin spread across Dawn's face. Winning her first Grand Festival was the happiest moment of her life, but another memory that tied into it simply made it even better...

 _"Hey, DeeDee!"_

 _Dawn tore her glistening blue eyes away from her newly-obtained Ribbon Cup for the first time to face the source of the voice. Kenny approached her, wearing a wide grin and his green pinstriped tux from the Contest that had just come to a close. The joy present in the way he carried himself warmed her heart; she had feared that coming in second place would leave the boy dejected._

 _"Kenny!" The blue-haired girl set the large, golden trophy on the nearest bench and rushed to him, embracing him. The boy stiffened in surprise before gingerly wrapping his arms around her in return. She pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders and beaming at him. "Congrats on second place! Your performance was amazing!"_

 _He chuckled, face burning a dark shade of crimson from her affection. "It wasn't as great as yours, DeeDee! I guess I'm just not as good as you yet... So, how does it feel to have finally won your first Grand Festival?"_

 _She paused for a moment, releasing a slow breath through her nose. "It's... hard to describe, really. This doesn't even feel like real life-more like an incredibly happy dream that I never want to wake up from..."_

 _As Dawn smiled to herself, her hand overlapping her heart, Kenny admired everything about her: the way her lips softly formed a humble smile, the joy sparkling in her deep blue eyes, how she appeared so stunning in her red, frilly dress that contrasted against her pale skin..._

 _Her eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his, making him flinch. "Why are you staring at me like that...?" she asked with a giggle. A smirk then played at the edges of her lips as her hand ran through her curled blue hair, the other resting on her hip as she struck a pose. "You're checking me out again, aren't you?"_

 _Kenny scoffed, quickly turning his head away. This situation felt oddly familiar… "W-what? No, of course not..." He gulped as he faced her again. "It's just... amazing how much you've grown up since I met you way back in kindergarten."_

 _Dawn cocked her head. "Oh? You really think so?"_

 _"Yeah..." he replied with a nod._

 _Silence. Kenny stared at the floor, his heart hammering in his chest. He could feel Dawn's eyes boring into him._

 _"Kenny? Are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"About the Contest? Yeah, of course I am! Coming in close second after_ you _is a huge honor!"_

 _She giggled at that._

 _"B-but… There's something I wanna ask you." His black eyes met her curious blue ones once again; he swallowed the lump in his throat, working up the courage to say what he had been wanting to say for years. "Well, I planned on asking you this when I finally won a Grand Festival, but this is probably the closest I'll ever come to matching up to you. A-and I know that means I'm not even worthy of asking you this, but—"_

 _"Spit it out, already!" she interrupted, laughing._

 _Kenny couldn't help but laugh, too, but it still didn't release him of the anxiety heavily weighing on his shoulders. He inhaled, and blurted it out._

 _"Dawn, will you go on a date with me?"_

 _The blue-haired girl merely stared at him, blue eyes wide, her face turning as red as her dress. After a long moment of unbearable silence, she stammered, "Y-you really mean that…?"_

 _He nodded slowly. "O-of course… I've basically liked you ever since we met, b-but I was too afraid to say anything…"_

 _A smile made its way across her face. "Kenny, that's so sweet…"_

 _"But if you wanna say no," he blurted suddenly, clearly in a panic, "it's totally fine! Really! It won't change—"_

 _"_ Kenny _." Dawn's hands came down on his shoulders, and his body relaxed in response to her touch. She took a deep breath, looking deep into his eyes. "What time and place would you like to meet? For our date?"_

 _The way Kenny's entire face lit up at her words, was what made the memory of that day so precious to her._

Dawn burst into a fit of giggles, hugging the frame—and the countless memories that single photograph miraculously held—close to her chest.

About a week after that, they went on their first date at a quaint little café in Solaceon Town—and Kenny consistently apologized the entire time for being unable to afford the Seven Stars Restaurant at Valor Lakefront, where he had always dreamed their first date would be. Dawn insisted that she didn't care, and after they worked through the initial awkwardness of moving past being friends, the rest of the date went by comfortably. It didn't feel so much as starting a completely different relationship, but more so that this was the next, inevitable stage for the relationship they had already established.

With a joyful hum, Dawn gently positioned the frame back in its original spot on the mantle. As she did so, the afternoon sunlight caught the wedding ring on her left ring finger. She stood like a statue as she admired the small article of jewelry, deep blue eyes rivaling the shimmering sapphire placed in the center of the silver band.

In that very moment, the fun and joyous memories from four years of dating Kenny played through her mind in a beautiful montage. Memories of childishly chasing each other down the sandy beaches of Sandgem Town, enjoying a nice dinner at the Seven Stars Restaurant, taking long walks with their Pokémon through Amity Square, attending their friends' Pokémon Contests… and they all led up to the moment Kenny presented that very same ring to her.

 _"It's been four years now, hasn't it?" Dawn mused, head resting on Kenny's shoulder beside her._

 _A brisk breeze swept by, making her shudder and cuddle closer to the love of her life. It was early spring, and the flower buds on the trees of Twinleaf Town were in bloom, adding a dash of pastel color to the muted shades of winter that still remained. From their spot on the bench in the center of the small town, they had a perfect view of this scenery._

 _Kenny made a soft humming noise. "Yeah… it's crazy."_

 _Though alarmed by his lack of enthusiasm, she brushed it off, continuing to voice her thoughts to spark a conversation. "You know what's funny? How your father would tease us when we were little about how we'd grow up, and fall in love, and get married… We blew him off way back then, but then we actually ended up getting together like this." She giggled. "Remember when we told him we were dating, and he looked so shocked? I don't think he believed it'd actually happen!"_

 _"Y-yeah, that was… really funny."_

 _Anxiety quickly flooded her now. The hints were subtle, but she could tell that the man was uneasy. His body beneath her head was stiff, almost motionless aside from the occasional shaky breath he took in. His responses sounded distant and disinterested. Rather than a smile, his mouth was set in a frown, his brow furrowed as he gazed at the ground._

 _"Kenny…?" Dawn drew away from him, sapphire eyes looking at him with concern. "Is something wrong?"_

 _He froze completely, swallowing hard. His hand slipped into the pocket of his green jacket and tightly grasped something. "N-no, I'm fine. But… there's something I wanna ask you, DeeDee."_

 _"Wha—?"_

 _The young woman's words caught in her throat. Her blue eyes grew wide as Kenny slipped off of the bench, lowering himself onto one bent knee before her. He slowly pulled his hand from his pocket, revealing a small, velvet box, which he extended to her._

 _"Dawn… I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You've always put a smile on my face, and these past four years of getting to be with you, and knowing that you feel the same way, have been the happiest years of my life. And I hope we can share in that happiness for the rest of our lives." He swallowed hard as his trembling hand flicked open the box, presenting to her a sterling silver ring with a glistening sapphire at its center. "Dawn Berlitz… will you please marry me?"_

 _He received a high-pitched squeal from her as a response. Her hands clasped over her smiling mouth in surprise, tears of pure joy brimming in her blue eyes. Kenny chuckled, noting how her shimmering irises mirrored the ring he had chosen perfectly._

 _"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked after a long minute of not receiving a response from his ecstatic girlfriend._

 _Dawn suddenly fell to her knees before him. He flinched in surprise as she threw her arms around his neck and briefly pressed her lips against his. He returned the affectionate action, winding his arms around her waist with the ring case still held securely in his hand._

 _"I love you so much, Kenny," she whispered, locking her blue eyes with his black ones. "I will_ definitely _marry you."_

 _…_

 _The wedding ceremony was held that following summer on a clear, sunny afternoon._

 _Surrounded by friends, family, and the vibrant flowers of Floaroma Town, Dawn walked alongside Kevin—the substitute for her own late father—her arm wound around his. The train of her white dress dragging along the ground behind her, she passed the beaming faces of her and Kenny's friends and family as she walked down the aisle: Johanna, Keira, Leona, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Barry, Zoey, Nando, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Khoury, Lyra, Tracey…_

 _Her grin stretched wider, the joy present on everyone's faces warming her heart. But her full focus remained on Kenny, standing at the alter ahead, gazing at her with the brightest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face._

 _Briefly tearing her eyes away from her fiancée, she turned to meet the green, tear-filled eyes of Kenny's father beside her._

 _"Called it," he whispered, shooting her a goofy smirk that perfectly resembled that of his son's._

 _Giggling softly, she mouthed back, "You sure did."_

 _When they reached the end of the aisle, Kevin released the bride's arm and returned to his seat between Johanna and Keira._

 _The two faced each other, blue eyes locking with black eyes. She couldn't help but giggle with delight at the sight of Kenny dressed up in a suit and tie. He gasped softly, taking a moment to admire her in her sparkling white dress, her sheer veil and silver tiara set with milky white pearls adorning her long blue hair._

 _Once overcoming their awe, they joined hands, their eye contact never once breaking as the minister began to speak._

 _"Do you, Kenny Parker, take Dawn Berlitz as your lawfully wedded wife?" the older man inquired finally._

 _The groom's trembling lips curled into a smile, squeezing Dawn's hand in his. "I do."_

 _"And do you, Dawn Berlitz, take Kenny Parker as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I-I do…!" the bride answered, tears brimming in her blue eyes._

 _Beaming, the minister closed the book in his hands. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _The couple had already tuned him out, steadily closing the gap between them. Kenny moved one of his hands to her cheek and the other on her back, pulling her closer; Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, her bouquet of morning glories safely grasped in one hand._

 _Cheers erupted from their crowd of family and friends at the moment their smiling lips met—the hollering of their overjoyed parents breaking through their sound barrier._

While she recalled this pleasant memory, Dawn's eyes were fixed on their wedding portrait sitting on the end table. She was draped across the couch, her head resting on her folded arms atop the armrest as she gazed at the photograph, half-lidded eyes shimmering with tears of joy.

"I love you so much, Kenny…" she whispered. Breathing out softly, her eyes closed as her head tilted to the side. "I wish you were here right now, so I could tell you that…"

Whether Arceus above had heard her wish or she had unknowingly drifted off into a peaceful sleep as time passed, she wasn't certain. But the sound of Kenny and Barry's laughing voices from outside the small abode seemed almost like fate.

Squealing with joy, Dawn jumped to her feet and sprinted for the front door. Kenny and Barry were standing on the front porch, conversing, until the door suddenly flying open made the two men cry out in shock.

" _Kenny_!" the young woman cried, flinging herself into her husband's arms. Arms wrapped tightly around his torso, she nuzzled her head against his chest, beaming with delight as she inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne. "Welcome home, sweetie!"

Kenny chuckled, shooting her a puzzled look. "Hey, Dawn…!" In a quieter voice, he turned to Barry and asked, "Was I really gone that long?"

The blond man shrugged. "Women are weird, man." Earning a glare from Dawn at his remark, he laughed, pivoting on his heel and waving his hand. "Well, I'll leave you and your wife to… whatever it is you guys do. Talk to you later, Kenny!"

"Later, Barry!" Kenny waved to his friend, watching him step off the porch onto the dirt road. Meanwhile, Dawn was dragging him by his hand inside their own home.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she urged, a skip in her step as she pulled him along. "Let's rest in the living room! You must be tired!"

The young man grunted, barely getting the chance to shut the front door behind them as his wife hurried him to the living room. "Geez, DeeDee, what's got you so worked up?"

She giggled, shoving him back onto the couch and plopping down next to him. "Alright. I _guess_ I'll tell you why."

"Please do. I'm so confused…" Kenny chuckled, ruffling his spiky auburn hair with his hand.

Dawn snuggled against his side, and he draped his arm around her shoulders. "So, I got to talk to my mom earlier today," she began.

"Aw, that's great! Is she doing well?"

"Yes, she is! And I told her we were doing great, too." She giggled lightly, finding amusement in absent-mindedly tracing figures on Kenny's chest. "And then we got to talking about when we were little, and how we were best friends. She even brought up how your dad would tease us about growing up, falling in love, and getting married…"

He cracked up laughing, his cheeks burning a light shade of pink. "I remember that… That was so embarrassing!"

"Yeah…" Dawn winked, poking the tip of his nose with her index finger. "But he was right, you know!"

He scoffed. "He just got lucky…"

She giggled. "I didn't get to talk to Mom for as long as I wished I could, but… it's had me thinking all day. About the two of us."

"Hmm…" His grip around her torso tightened, his hand lazily massaging her shoulder; she snuggled closer in response.

"I remembered when you asked me on our first date after my last Grand Festival, and our four years of dating, and the moment you proposed to me… and our wedding day." A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she reminisced the important milestones in their relationship once again. Smiling, she closed her eyes, enjoying the serene feeling of recalling these moments with her beloved husband in her presence.

"It's crazy to think about, huh?" Kenny said quietly. He tilted his head to rest against hers, moving his hand to weave his fingers through her long blue hair. The scent of lavender wafted into his nostrils, forcing a sigh from his lips. "We've been through so much together. Married for five years, dated for four… and we've been best friends for twenty, now." He snickered. " _Dang_ , we're old!"

Dawn yelped, whacking his chest playfully. " _Kenny_! Don't say it like that!"

Her reaction made him burst into laughter. "You're still so fun to tease, DeeDee!"

"Will you ever stop calling me by that name?" she asked with a sigh and a playful smile.

"I'll stop calling you that when I stop loving loving you." He smirked. "Which will never happen. I'll always love you, Dawn. Forever."

Giggling, she rolled her blue eyes. _How cheesy…_ She then reached down at took his free hand in hers, adjusting its position so she could wrap her little finger around his. He raised an eyebrow, but she just kept smiling at him.

"And I'll always love you, too, Kenny," she said. Their fingers still interlocked, she leaned forward to peck his lips. " _Forever_."

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N: That ending feels a bit rushed to me, but I still like it! I considered maybe ending it with a pregnancy announcement, since the song this is based on implies that they have kids. But this story feels all-over-the-place enough as is (what is "plot flow," anyway?), and I decided to leave it out.**

 **And I honestly don't know how to feel about the wedding scene. I've been to very few weddings in my life and I can't remember how the ceremony usually plays out... If anyone has any advice for how I can make it more realistic, please let me know! C:**

 **Thank you so much if you took the time to read this hella long oneshot! XD Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **~Hayley**

 _ **Note: Please read the notice at the bottom of my profile before reviewing.**_


End file.
